Paul Field
"Paul Field" (b. May 3, 1961) is Anthony's big brother who is best known as one of the founding members of the Sydney pop music group The Cockroaches and as general manager of operations for the children's music group The Wiggles. In 1998, at the request of his brother Anthony, Field became The Wiggles' general operations manager. In 1995, he played as a character which is Captain Feathersword in Big Red Car. At first, he booked venues at unusual settings throughout Sydney, New South Wales, and Eastern Australia, "mainly pre-schools, RSLs and theatres". By 2007, he produced and directed their videos and oversaw their consumer products. As general manager of The Wiggles, Anthony Field has said, "I totally trust Paul; he is an honest man". Field has expressed an appreciation for the development of The Wiggles coming out of the tragedy of his oldest daughter's death. "When I think of how much joy The Wiggles have brought to children, it's good to know that out of an event so horrifying, something good has come", Field has said. Field has his daughter's name tattooed on his right arm, and the names of his four other children on his left arm, something his younger brother Anthony has emulated when he had the names of his three children tattooed on his arms. Paul Field's children have appeared in several of The Wiggles' videos and television programs. He made a cameo apppearance in Wiggledance!. According to a early picture uploaded on Picturetrail, Field became Murray Cook's understudy while Murray was away being married. He appeared in Lets Eat during Sleep Safe, My Baby. The song has been re-recorded and filmed for the following generations of The Wiggles. Gallery Paulfieldasababy.jpg|Paul as a baby Youngpaulfield.jpg|Young Paul Paul,John,AnthonyandColleen.jpg|Paul, John, Colleen and Anthony Field Paul,JohnandAnthony.jpg|Paul, John and Anthony Babyjohnandfields.jpg|The Fields with John (1wk old) John,_Patrick_and_Paul.jpg|John, Patrick and Paul TheMaleKidFieldBrothers.jpg|Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick PaulasaTeenager.jpg|Paul as a teenager PaulandAnthonyFieldasTeenagers.jpg|Paul and Anthony as teenagers PaulFieldin1980.jpg|Paul in 1980 Paul,AnthonyandPatrick.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Patrick Paul,John,AnthonyandPatrick.jpg|Paul, John, Anthony and Patrick Paul,John,PhilandMichael.jpg|Paul, John, Phil and Michael File:TheFieldsatChippendale.jpg|The Fields at Chippendale File:PaulFieldandSmurf.jpg|Paul and Smurf PaulFieldinTheCockroaches2.jpg|Paul Field in "The Cockroaches". PaulFieldinUndergroundArea.jpg|Paul in Underground area PaulFieldSleeping.jpg|Paul sleeping PaulFieldinBed.jpg|Paul in bed PaulFieldSingingSeeYouInSpain.jpg|Paul singing "See You In Spain" PaulandPaulineField.jpg|Paul and Pauline Field PaulJumping.jpg|Paul jumping PaulandPaulineFieldinSpain.jpg|Paul and Pauline in Spain PaulFieldinSpain.jpg|Paul in Spain PaulField'sCloseup.jpg|Paul's close-up PaulandTony.jpg|Paul Field and and Tony Henry in "The Cockroaches". PaulandPaulineFieldatWedding.jpg|Paul and Pauline at the wedding File:PaulFieldasSantaClaus.jpg|Paul as Santa Paulin1985.jpg|Paul in 1985 PaulSingingMyWholeWorldIsFallingDown.jpg|Paul singing "My Whole World is Falling Down" PaulinMyWholeWorldIsFallingDown.jpg|Paul in "The Cockroaches: My Whole Is World Is Falling Down" Paul,John,AnthonyandTony.jpg|Paul, John, Anthony and Tony PaulandAnthony.jpg|Paul and Anthony PaulatManlyBeach.jpg|Paul at Manly Beach PaulandhisSandcastle.jpg|Paul and his sandcastle Paul,John,JeffandPhil.jpg|Paul, John, Jeff and Phil PaulandJohnFieldDancing.jpg|Paul and John dancing PaulFieldinLivePriorityOneConcert.jpg|Paul in The Cockroaches' Live Priority concert Paul,John,PhilandAnthony.jpg|Paul, John, Phil and Anthony Paul,JohnandTony.jpg|Paul, John and Tony PaulonMicrophone.jpg|Paul on microphone Paul,John,PhilandTony.jpg|Paul, John, Phil and Tony PaulFieldandtheAudience.jpg|Paul and the Audience PaulFieldBowing.jpg|Paul bowing PaulFieldattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Paul at the Sydney Entertainment Centre Paulin1986.jpg|Paul in 1986 PaulandLukeField.jpg|Paul and Luke Field PaulandJohnField.jpg|Paul and John Field PaulFieldinTheCockroaches.jpg|Paul in "Wait Up" PaulandJeff.jpg|Paul and Jeff PaulonTelephone.jpg|Paul on telephone Paul,Anthony,PhilandTony.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Phil and Tony PaulFieldonCountdown.jpg|Paul on "Countdown" PaulFieldandPhilRobinson.jpg|Paul and Phil Robinson PaulFieldontheFloor.jpg|Paul on the floor PaulFieldonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Paul on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" PaulinQueensland.jpg|Paul in Queensland PaulFieldPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Paul playing Epiphone Casino electric guitar PaulFieldin1987.jpg|Paul in 1987 PaulFieldinShe'sTheOne.jpg|Paul in "She's the One" PaulFieldintheMirror.jpg|Paul in the mirror Paul,JeffandTony.jpg|Paul, Tony and Jeff PaulFieldinSomeKindOfGirl.jpg|Paul in "The Cockroaches: Some Kind of Girl" John,PaulandLukeField.jpg|John, Paul and Luke Field PaulFieldinDoubleShot(OfMyBaby'sLove).jpg|Paul in "The Cockroaches: Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" PaulField'sCockroachSpotlight.jpg|Paul's Cockroach spotlight SteveBalbi,StuartFraser,PaulandAnthonyField.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Steve Balbi and Stuart Fraser PaulandAnthonyFieldonSounds.jpg|Paul and Anthony on Sounds TheFieldBrothersin1988.jpg|The Field Boys in 1988 PaulFieldin1988.jpg|Paul in 1988 PaulFieldin1988Concert.jpg|Paul in 1988 concert PaulandBernadetteField.jpg|Paul and Bernadette Paul,Pauline,LukeandBernadette.jpg|Paul, Pauline, Luke and Bernadette PaulFieldonRidgeyDidge.jpg|Paul Field on "Ridgey Didge" PaulFieldinHeyWhatNow.jpg|Paul in "The Cockroaches: Hey What Now!" PaulSingingHeyWhatNow!.jpg|Paul singing "Hey What Now!" PaulFieldandPeterMackie.jpg|Paul and Peter Mackie Paul,JohnandPeter.jpg|Paul, John and Peter PaulField,JeffFattandPeterMackie.jpg|Paul, Jeff and Peter Paul,AnthonyandPeter.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Peter PaulFieldPlayingHarmonica.jpg|Paul playing harmonica PaulFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Paul in Brisbane Expo concert PaulFieldinYouAndMe.jpg|Paul in "The Cockroaches: You and Me" PaulSingingYouAndMe.jpg|Paul singing "You and Me" TheFieldBrothersandPeterMackie.jpg|Paul, John, Anthony and Peter PaulandPaulineFieldinAustralia.jpg|Paul and Pauline in Australia TheFields,PeterMackieandTonyHenry.jpg|Paul, John, Anthony, Peter and Tony PaulFieldonRoof.jpg|Paul on the roof PaulFieldinAutomobile.jpg|Paul in Australia PaulFieldinHouse.jpg|Paul in a house Paulin1988Picture.jpg|Paul in 1988 picture PaulSingingFingertips.jpg|Paul singing "Fingertips" PaulFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Paul at Sydney Harbor Paul,John,PeterandTony.jpg|Paul, John, Peter and Tony PaulinPermanentlySingle.jpg|Paul in "The Cockroaches: Permanently Single" PaulSingingPermanentlySingle.jpg|Paul singing "Permanently Single" PaulFieldatLunaPark.jpg|Paul at Luna Park PaulField,PeterMackieandTonyHenry.jpg|Paul, Peter and Tony PaulFieldinSydney.jpg|Paul in Sydney PaulandClareField.jpg|Paul and Clare Field PaulFieldinIt'sAnotherSaturdayNight.jpg|Paul in "It's Another Saturday Night" PaulandJohnFieldinDoubleShot-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Paul and John in "Double Shot-Hey, Hey It's Saturday" PaulFieldandPhilRobinsoninDoubleShot-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Paul and Phil in "Double Shot-Hey, Hey It's Saturday" PaulandClareonFather'sDay.jpg|Paul and Clare on Father's Day PaulFieldPlayingFenderTelecasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Paul playing brown Fender Telecaster in "The Cockroaches: Hope" TheFieldBrothersonTheSteveVizardShow.jpg|Paul and John on "The Steve Vizard Show" PaulFieldinHopeShirt.jpg|Paul in "The Cockroaches: Hope" shirt PaulandBob.jpg|Paul and Bob Geldof PaulFieldandDanielleSpencer.jpg|Paul and Danielle Spencer PaulField'sFamily.jpg|Paul's family PaulFieldandJanaWendt.jpg|Paul and Jana Wendt File:PaulFieldandJaneBezzina.jpg|Paul and Jane File:PaulFieldinSupremeCourtNewspaperArticle.jpg|Paul in Supreme Court newspaper article TheWiggles'FinanceMeeting.jpg|Paul Field in the Wiggles' finance meeting TheWigglesandPaulField.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul Field PaulFieldasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Paul Field as Dorothy the Dinosaur YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits2.jpg|Paul's name in the end credits of "Yummy Yummy" TheFourFieldBrothersatJohnField'sWedding.jpg|Paul, Anthony, John and Patrick at John's wedding PaulFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Paul Field as Captain Feathersword in Big Red Car. CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Paul as Captain Feathersword in the end credits of "Big Red Car". PaulFieldatNSWPoliceService.jpg|Paul at NSW Police Service Paul,DominicandClareField.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Clare in the audience from "Wiggledance!" Anthony,PaulFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Paul Paddick TheWigglesandPaulFieldonRedNoseDay.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul on Red Nose Day Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits.jpg|Paul's name in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" end credits TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.png|Paul's name in the end credits of "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie-SongCredits3.jpg|Paul's name in the song credits of "The Wiggles Movie" PaulFieldandPaulHester.jpg|Paul and Paul Hester PaulFieldastheDogCatcher.jpg|Paul Field as Dog Catcher in Wiggle Time (re-recording). TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles, Rex Barry, Meryl Gross, Tony Harlow and Anthony's brother Paul at the Gold and Platnium Album Presentation. Anthony,PaulFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Dorothy the Dinosaur Paul,AnthonyandMickeyMouse.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Mickey Mouse AnthonyandPaulFieldinWigglesWorldTVSeries.jpg|Paul in "Wiggles World" TV Series Wigglemix-PaulField'sHead.jpg|Paul Field's forehead with The Non-realistic Puppet Wiggles CaptainNo-Beard.jpg|Paul Field as Captain No-Beard in the episode: Movement. PaulandAnthonyonRamsayStreet.jpg|Anthony and Paul on Ramsay Street. TheWigglesandPaulFieldinLondon.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul in London. PaulPaddickandPaulField.jpg|Paul and Paul Paddick PaulFieldinDublin,Ireland.jpg|Paul in Dublin, Ireland TheWiggles,PaulFieldandBobCarr.jpg|Paul Field, The Wiggles, Mr Bob Carr and Minister John Watkins TheWigglesandAtsukoArai.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and Atskuo Arai in promo picture. PaulFieldinHoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits of "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party". PaulFieldinWigglySafari.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits "Wiggly Safari". TheFieldFamily.jpg|Paul and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari". PaulandAnthonyinBlueWiggleShirts.jpg|Anthony and Paul in blue Wiggle shirts PaulFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Paul and Dorothy the Dinosaur PaulFieldinWaltDisneyStudios.jpg|Paul in Walt Disney Studios PaulFieldinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Paul in "Playhouse Disney" PaulFieldandJerrySeinfield.jpg|Paul and Jerry Seinfield PaulFieldandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Paul and Henry the Octopus PaulFieldandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Paul and the Wiggle Friends PaulField,RossWilsonandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Paul Field, Ross Wilson and the Wiggle Friends SpaceDancing-CastCredits2.jpg|Paul's name in "Space Dancing" end credits PaulFieldin2002.jpg|Paul Field in 2002 PaulFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Paul Field in "The Wiggles Take on the World" PaulatToysRUs.jpg|Paul at Toys R Us PaulFieldinTopofTheTots.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits of Top of the Tots. PaulFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Paul Field in "Cold Spaghetti Western" ColdSpaghettiWestern-ThePeople.jpg|Paul Field as one of the people in "Cold Spaghetti Western". PaulFieldin2003.jpg|Paul Field in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia". PaulandTheRollingStones.jpg|Paul and The Rolling Stones TheWiggles,PaulFieldandJohnFogerty.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and John Fogerty PaulFieldandJohnFogerty.jpg|Paul and John Fogerty PaulFieldinLiveHotPotatoes!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field in "Live Hot Potatoes!: Behind the Scenes" PaulJames.jpg|Paul Field as Paul James PaulFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits of Sailing Around the World. PaulFieldasWigglyDancer.jpg|Paul F. as Wiggly Dancer Paul,AnthonyandMarie.jpg|Anthony, his mom Marie and his brother Paul in promo picture of "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!". File:PaulFieldandMikeConway.jpg|Paul and Mike Conway TheWigglesSlate.jpg|Paul Field's name on the slate. PaulFieldandMargaretKeech.jpg|Paul and Margaret Keech PaulinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkPoloShirt.jpg|Paul in a "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" polo shirt PaulFieldin2006.jpg|Paul Field in 2006 clip. PaulFieldonWhereAreTheyNow.jpg|Paul on "Where Are They Now" RacingToTheRainbow-Cast.jpg|Paul in the cast of "Racing to the Rainbow". PaulFieldinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" PaulandMariaField.jpg|Paul and Maria Field PaulandAntonioField.jpg|Paul and Antonio Field PaulFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Paul in Hot Potato Studios PaulFieldinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Field PaulFieldandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Paul and Troy Cassar-Daley PaulFieldinFranchisingChinaWigglesInterview.jpg|Paul Field in "Franchising China Wiggles" interview PaulFieldinOnTheRoadWithTheWiggles.jpg|Paul Field in "On the Road with the Wiggles" PaulFieldandCaterinaMete.jpg|Paul and Caterina Mete File:PaulFieldin2008.jpg|Paul in 2008 PaulFieldatARIAAwards.jpg|Paul at Aria Awards PaulFieldandKylieMinogue.jpg|Paul and Kylie Minogue TheWigglesGoBananas!EndCredits.jpg|Paul's name in the end credits of "Go Bananas!" AndrewBeechamandPaulField.jpg|Andrew Beecham and Paul Field PaulFieldonSprout'sWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field on "Sprout's Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" PaulFieldinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Paul Field in Hot Potato Recording Studios Paul,AnthonyandJohnTravolta.jpg|Paul, Anthony and John Travolta DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits.jpg|Paul's name in the end credits of "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" Paul,John,BillandKasey.jpg|Paul, John, Bill and Kasey PaulFieldinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" PaulFieldinLet'sEat.jpg|Paul Field in "Let's Eat". PaulField,ZoeandGemma.jpg|Paul, Zoe and Gemma File:PaulFieldinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Paul in Hot Potato Studios Green Room PaulandAnthonyinDubai.jpg|Anthony and Paul in Dubai PaulFieldinDubai.jpg|Paul in Dubai PaulFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in "It's Always Christmas With You! Behind the Scenes" PaulFieldinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Paul in St. Bartholomew's Church PaulFieldin2010.jpg|Paul Field doing his recording for the "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" album Elfis.jpg|Paul Field as Elfis in Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas. File:PaulFieldandJuliaGiliard.jpg|Paul and Julia Giliard PaulFieldinUkuleleBaby.jpg|Paul cameoing in "Ukulele Baby". TheWigglesandPaulFieldatAppleStore.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul Field TheFieldBrothersin2011.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul in 2011. PaulFieldinPowerhouseMuseumClip.jpg|Paul Field in Powerhouse Museum interview. File:TheFieldBrothersin2011Interview.jpg|Paul and John in 2011 interview PaulandJohnin2011.jpg|Paul and John in 2011 picture. PaulFieldinIfYouShouldSeeHer.jpg|Paul in "The Field Brothers: If You Should See Her" PaulFieldandJohnO'Grady.jpg|Paul and John O'Grady PaulFieldandStevePace.jpg|Paul and Steve Pace PaulFieldandAdamHarvey.jpg|Paul and Adam Harvey PaulField,JohnO'Grady,AdamHarveyandStuartFrench.jpg|Paul, John O'Grady, Adam Harvey and Stuart French'Grady and Steve Pace AlRoker,PaulandLukeField.jpg|Paul, Luke and Al Roker PaulFieldSingingWeDon'tTalkAboutLove.jpg|Paul in "The Field Brothers: "We Don't Talk About Love" PaulFieldandDianaCocoran.jpg|Paul and Diana Cocoran PaulFieldatBrooklynBridge.jpg|Paul at Brooklyn Bridge PaulFieldinCentralPark.jpg|Paul in Central Park PaulFieldonBrooklynBridge.jpg|Paul on Brooklyn Bridge PaulFieldinNewYorkCity.jpg|Paul in New York City PaulFieldatNewYorkHarbor.jpg|Paul at New York Harbor PaulFieldinExtraordinaryMondayMorning.jpg|Paul in "The Field Brothers: Extraordinary Monday Morning" PaulFieldin2011.jpg|Paul and copies of the "1964" album PaulFieldandBenSorensen.jpg|Paul Field and Ben Sorensen PaulFieldatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Paul at ARIA Hall of Fame PaulFieldinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Paul in "ARIA Awards" backstage PaulFieldin2012.jpg|Paul Field in 2012 PaulFieldand1964Billboard.jpg|Paul and 1964 billboard TheFieldBrothersandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Paul, John and Troy Cassar-Daley PaulFieldinTamworthDiggers.jpg|Paul in Tamworth Diggers PaulFieldandAmberLawrence.jpg|Paul and Amber Lawrence TheFieldBrothersPlayingMusic.jpg|Paul and John playing music PaulFieldPlayingTambourine.jpg|Paul playing tamborurine PaulFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Paul and Murray PaulFieldatGoldenGateBridge.jpg|Paul at the Golden Gate bridge PaulFieldonGoldenGateBridge.jpg|Paul on the Golden Gate bridge File:PaulFieldinSIDSInterview.jpg|Paul in SIDS interview PaulFieldPlayingGuitar.jpg|Paul playing guitar PaulFieldandGregPage.jpg|Paul and Greg Page PaulFieldandStarWarsItems.jpg|Paul and the Star Wars items TheWiggles,PaulFieldandtheNewWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul and the New Wiggles TheFieldBrothersinSongwritersintheRound.jpg|The Field Brothers in "Songwriters in the Round" venue PaulFieldinSongwritersintheRound.jpg|Paul in "Songwriters in the Round" venue PaulFieldatEttamogahPub.jpg|Paul at Ettamogah Pub TheFieldBrothersatEttamogahPub.jpg|The Field Brothers at Ettamogah Pub PaulFieldandDorothyattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Paul and Dorothy at the Sydney Entertainment Centre PaulFieldatCarolsintheDomainRehearsals.jpg|Paul at the "Carols in the Domain" rehearsals" File:TheNewWigglesandPaulField.jpg|The New Wiggles and Paul Field PaulandDorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Paul and Dorothy in "Ready Steady Wiggle! Behind the Scenes" Lachy,Emma,PaulFieldandNickHutchinson.jpg|Paul, Lachy, Emma and Nick PaulFieldandShrek.jpg|Paul and Shrek in Dreamworld File:Paul,AnthonyandJayLaGaia.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Jay La Gaia PaulFieldatRandy'sDoughnuts.jpg|Paul at Randy's Doughnuts PaulFieldandtheNewWigglesMerchandise.jpg|Paul Field and the New Wiggles Merchandise Paul,AnthonyandVinceGill.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Vince Gill GregPage,MurrayCookandPaulField.jpg|Greg, Murray and Paul Field TheOriginalWigglesandPaulFieldatJeff's60thBirthdayParty.jpg|The Original Wiggles and Paul at Jeff's 60th birthday party Wags'VoiceinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Paul's name in "Pumpkin Face" end credits PaulFieldandWigglesPinata.jpg|Paul Field holding a Wiggles pinata PaulFieldandBradChilcott.jpg|Paul and Brad Chilcott PaulFieldandElieDekel.jpg|Paul and Elie Dekel PaulFieldandCraigFuller.jpg|Paul and Craig Fuller PaulFieldandMelissaTalon.jpg|Paul and Melissa Talon from Sprout PaulFieldandtheNCircleCrew.jpg|Paul and the NCircle Crew PaulFieldandRazorandTie.jpg|Paul Field and Razor & Tie PaulFieldandtheCinedigmTeam.jpg|Paul and the Cingedim team PaulFieldandTreehouseTV.jpg|Paul and Treehouse TV PaulFieldandtheSIRUSRadioCrew.jpg|Paul and the SIRUS radio crew PaulFieldandBabyLoveDiapers.jpg|Paul and Baby Love diapers PaulFieldandCraigDavidson.jpg|Paul and Craig Davidson PaulFieldat2013ARIAAwards.jpg|Paul at the 2013 ARIA awards PaulandFinnField.jpg|Paul and his newborn nephew, Finn PaulFieldandEmmaPask.jpg|Paul and Emma Pask PaulFieldandEdwardBassanelli.jpg|Paul and Edward Bassanelli PaulFieldandJimmyBarnes.jpg|Paul and Jimmy Barnes PaulandAnthonyFieldattheMangroveBoogieKings.jpg|Paul and Anthony at the Mangrove Boogie Kings PaulFieldandKaseyChambers.jpg|Paul and Kasey Chambers PaulFieldandBillChambers.jpg|Paul and Bill Chambers Anthony,PaulandLukeField.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Luke Paul,Anthony,KamahlandAnabelleCrabb.jpg|Anthony, Paul, Kamahl and Anabelle Krabb TheWigglyCrew.jpg|Luke, Paul, Michael, Alex and Kimberly PaulField,HarryHookeyandKaseyChambers.jpg|Paul, Harry Hookers and Kasey Chambers Paul,John,JeffandMariaSilvestrini.jpg|The Field Brothers, Jeff and Maria PaulFieldinTheSacredHearts.jpg|Paul in the band: "The Sacred Hearts" PaulFieldandRexKelleher.jpg|Paul and Rex PaulField,EmmaAlbericiandRobertPatterson.jpg|Paul, Emma Albercia and Robert Patterson PaulFieldandLeeKernaghan.jpg|Paul and Lee Kernaghan PaulFieldPlayingGibsonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Paul playing Gibson acoustic guitar OPaulandAnthonyFieldrehearseCockroaches.jpg|Rehearsing with Anthony AnthonyPaulandJeffonMorningShow.jpg|With Anthony and Jeff on the Morning Show AnthonyandPaulFieldatCockroachesgig2014.jpg|Cockroaches Reunion 2014 PaulFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorldEpilogue.jpg PaulFieldatEttamogahPub.jpg Category:People Category:The Cockroaches members Category:Families Category:Crew Category:Singers Category:Born in 1960's Category:Fill-in Wiggle Members Category:Taurus Category:Red Characters Category:Galleries Category:Catholic